


One whole day at the hotel

by LittleSister



Category: Masters of Sex, Masters of Sex RPF
Genre: F/M, The fuck hotel is the true protagonist here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSister/pseuds/LittleSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Lizzy and Michelle spend a whole day on the hotel shooting location to discuss and develop "Fight", the third episode of the second season. Michelle eventually leaves and Micheal and Lizzy are left alone in the room.<br/>(I'm sorry I suck so hard at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One whole day at the hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic ever. Like, EVER. It's unbetaed, I still have no one to do that for my stuff but we'll eventually get there! So yeah, read and enjoy. And thank you for your time!

One whole day at the hotel.

It had actually been Michelle's idea: the three of them locked away from the world for a whole day, at the hotel room they chose to shoot in, so Michael and Lizzy could just improvise non stop and see what would come out from a true full immersion in their characters.  
The third episode, Fight, was surely gonna be one of the best they've ever filmed for depth and intensity and Lizzy remembered holding the script for the first time, chills running down her back as she went through the dialogues. She also remembered very well going though a couple other scenes and the words “Holy shit that's hot” flashing behind her eyes.   
She didn't think it would actually happen until, one morning, Michelle showed up at her trailer door, big bright smile plastered to her face, big bright Michael Sheen plastered to her side.

The elevator ride to the suite felt electric, anticipation rushing through her as she side-glanced at her co-star and writer to check if she was the only one feeling so nervous about this. Michael always had this focused, professional halo glowing all around him when he was getting in character, like one could actually see Bill Masters taking over his charming, easy usual self.  
Lizzy immediately pounced on the king size bed and sat cross-legged in her casual clothes. They eventually decided not to wear their scene costumes, even though they were going to play their actual roles for the whole day; so there she was, tight jeans and a black button down loose shirt, looking over at a frowning, concentrated Michael. He was sprawled on the small couch at the other end of the room, legs spread wide, his gaze lost somewhere into the void, intensity dripping from his figure like he was a tibetan monk trying to get to Nirvana.   
It was hard getting in character like this: Michelle fumbled around muttering about insightful lines and how much should they show, how much should they hide.. and maybe it was all the white noise, maybe it was the arrogance in Michael's black slacks clinging to his thighs, or the casual way in which he rolled up his sleeves, but Lizzy just couldn't get Virginia Johnson to show up. Not entirely at least.   
It was curious how much Masters' appeareance affected her focus: on set, she would fix her eyes on his immaculate lab coat, the tight knot of his bowties, his perfectly styled hair and she would just feel her character taking over. Not that she found Michael's presence distracting in any way, usually, it was in fact the other way around: he was such an inspiring person to be around, so passionate about the job and all the research he'd done, knowledge and charm just naturally oozing from him, spreading laughter and light all around him like the sun. Lizzy always found things to be easier when he was around, and as she glanced up from the floor, meeting his eyes, she felt tension melt away from her forehead, his familiar enthusiasm washing over her.

So they discussed, they argued, they agreed on a lot of things, rehearsing scenes in between, coming up with new lines and details, ideas flowing like light light beams flashing around the room. The atmosphere was great and eventually Lizzy got so deeply focused and in character she no longer noticed Michael's unbottoned collar, his unusually exposed neck and the light scruff there, the rolled up sleeves of his shirt and the loose black curls hanging on his forehead, not untill they had to rehearse the very first scene between Masters and Johnson. There was no dialogue to get straight, okay, but Michelle really wanted to see their chemistry in action, what would be conveyed to a viewer, would it be too much or not enough and stuff like that. A writer's worries. As far as she was concerned, Lizzy could alredy feel the adrenaline rush this scene was gonna give everyone who'd be watching it, not to mention herself.  
She fumbled around in the bathroom, waiting for her co-star to join in. He was taking a bit too long and she let her mind wander for a second, pondering on how everything about Michael that day had been so not Bill Masters: the way he analyzed the characters and their relationship, the painfully sincere way in which he laughed. And yet she knew there was another side to him, she had sensed it a couple of times when she saw him argue with someone, or losing his cool at an annoying photographer popping out of the blue after a long day of work. She knew he couldn't be cheery and lovely all the time, but something about that glimpse of flaring, white hot rage left her trembling and speechless.   
She was still lost in her thoughts when someone forcefully hauled her away from the tub, throwing her face first against the wall. She braced herself against it, unable to help the alarmed expression on her face as she felt Michael nuzzling her neck from behind her, his arms tight around her chest. He groaned and ground and she was suddenly Virginia again, helpless in Masters' hands as he turned her around and growled into her ear, reaching down for her legs to hold her up and slam into her without a word. Or at least that's what he would have done if they hadn't actually been fully clothed. Michael scooped her up and started thrusting like their script said, groaning against her cheek, a mere inch away from her mouth. Lizzy didn't really know what she was doing, she wasn't thinking when she mindlessly tilted her head, and it only felt natural to reach for his lips and press a heated kiss there. She kept her eyes and brain shut, running a hand through the hair on the back of Michael's head, and the deep groan vibrating in his chest jolted her awake, resonnating inside their mouths as his grip on her thighs tightened and his hips snapped harder, a slightly more noticeable shape pressing up against Lizzy's crotch.   
They broke the kiss off and quickly ended the scene with Michelle clapping in the background.  
"That was great guys, but just remember you're not supposed to kiss yet, we still got three more to go before that."  
They both huffed out a laugh, catching their breaths and Michael wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was flushed, Lizzy noticed with a weird, throbbing sensation coursing through her veins: her blood rushed under her skin and she really couldn't believe what she had just done.  
They glanced at each other, a stunned and sort of amused confusion buzzing between them, and the moment seemed to fade away as quickly and unexpectedly as it came.  
They kept throwing new ideas at each other, inventing stories and arguing about the characters and hours passed. At the end of the day, as darkness started to creep through the open windows, they were all mentally exausted: Lizzy and Michael flopped side by side on the huge, ruffled bed, Michelle slumped on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.   
After a while, she finally stood up and muttered something about getting back to write down some things and arrange them in the writers' room. Michael and Lizzy had no intentions on getting up anytime soon, however, the warmth of their close bodies and the dim lights chaining them to the sheets, so the writer just waved them goodbye, tired smiles tugging at their face as she disappeared behind the door.

It was deafening, the silence huddled all around them. Not oppressive though, there was nothing stale in the absolute quiet that slowly spread through the air, the two actors' deep breathing being the only sound in the room.   
Michael sat up, taking a sip from his glass, bending forward to stretch his back and Lizzy let her head fall back against the headboard, eyes fixing on the muscles in his shoulders, flexing as he twisted his upper body towards her, a happy groan falling from his lips when his spine cracked soundly. She'd managed to keep her thoughts away from what happened that afternoon until then, the sound Michael just made taking her back to that mindless slip she had with his hands on her butt and his breath hot on her neck. Once again, she didn't really think about what she was doing as she reached out and laid a hand between Michael's shoulder blades. He didn't flinch, he didn't do anything to make her think he was startled by the sudden gesture, he just kept breathing, a soft cuckle shaking his body.   
"You know, I wasn't expecting that, today."   
It was great, how they both just knew what he was talking about, and Lizzy smiled at the familiar hint of Wales returning to his voice.  
"Yeah, I got a little caught up and I.. it felt right though, didn't it? Like, something Virginia would actually do. I don't know, I just didn't really think it through."  
They sat there staring at the rumpled sheets, Lizzy's fingers lightly twitching on Michael's shirt.  
"We could actually be Bill and Virginia right now, couldn't we? Just.. chillin out after a long, trying day of hard work together."  
"Are you trying to get me laid, Sheen? You're not getting any without the sexy bowtie.. and you sound a little too Welsh to the Virginia Johnson in me."  
A low laugh vibrated agaist Lizzy's palm as Michael glanced at her over his shoulder, amusement glowing in his eyes before he faced away again, a finger playing along the rim of his glass.  
"Oh I don't know.. last time I cheked, you were the one kissing me like a starving animal."  
Their laughter still rang in the air when Lizzy let her hand slide down his back to trace his spine, and once again, it only felt natural to go all the way back up to his neck and the base of his skull, to the messy black curls there.  
Michael arched into the touch like a cat before turning towards her, one hand resting above her hip to tug her down on the mattress so her head came to lay on the pillows. A smug smile played on his face as he slowly straddled her, one leg slotting between hers, holding himself up with his free arm.  
Lizzy took her time, unhurriedly brushing her lips to his, trailing small kisses all along his chin and the side of his mouth, smiling up at his hooded eyes and the impatient puffs of breath he let out on her cheek, chuckling above her.  
The hand resting on her hip slid towards the centre of her belly and came crawling up her body as laughter disappeared from his features, leaving just the faint hint of a grin behind: he stared down at her while his fingers lazily closed around her neck, not squeezing, just barely there.  
"Don't move."  
The possessive intimacy of that touch, and the tone of unmistakeable yet soft command in his voice caused a shiver to run down Lizzy's spine and had her absolutley incapable of moving a single muscle, her skin tingling and lungs tight with anticipation, her blood pulsing up faster and faster against his palm.  
Michael traced her lips with the tip of his tongue before pressing his own to hers in a wet kiss as Lizzy let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. He licked his way inside her mouth and she let him in, both of them moving slowly, really tasting each other for the first time. Michael moaned low into the kiss when Lizzy ran her fingers though his hair again, stroking down to his neck and ear as he pulled away to bite at her lower lip, lightly tugging at it before diving down once more, their tongues gliding against each other in slow circles.  
The hushed, wet sounds of their kiss filled the air, amplified by the utter quiet around, and the heat had become unbearable when finally Lizzy started unbottoning Michael's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and into the crook of his elbows.   
His hand travelled down again, working her jeans open: Lizzy's breath caught in her lungs and she laid her hands flat on his chest, legs automatically spreading wider when his fingers slid past her underwear and traced a line down her sex, then up again between her folds, smearing wetness all around and curling slightly to find her clit. With his thumb planted there, slowly circling, he let two fingers glide down to tease at her entrance, getting them just barely inside and out again to stroke at the sensitive skin around it.   
Lizzy threw an arm around his shoulders, grasping at his rumpled shirt, breaking the kiss off to press her mouth to his collarbone, a silent moan shaking her chest as his fingers finally entered her, painfully slow but firm.   
Michael licked a line up her neck to her jaw before whispering a dark "Take them off" straight into her ear. Lizzy shed her jeans and underwear as fast as she could with Michael's hand heavily distracting her and his hips lightly thrusting up, the outline of his erection hot and insistent against her thigh.  
Michael bent his head down to bite at her neck, not wanting to stop the soft litany of moans flowing from her lips. She sounded so different from her screen self, or so it seemed to Michael's ears, the sheer reality and openness of her voice hitting him like a punch to the liver and sending his blood rushing to his loins.  
He was still licking at her earlobe when two hands unzipping his pants claimed his attention: he shifted to take them off, smirking at the flustered noise Lizzy made as his fingers left her empty and unsatisfied. He fell back on top of her, and they both chocked back a groan as Michael's cock pressed between Lizzy's legs. She flipped them over straddling his hips, grinding down on him, and Michael watched her as she bent down to lick a line down his neck, kneading the flesh of her thigh as he grew painfully hard. She sucked a bruise just under his collarbone, biting and kissing her way down his belly, towards the waistband of his boxers, where a wet stain had begun to form.  
Michael propped himself up on his elbows and squeezed his eyes shut, mouting a silent scream as he felt Lizzy's tongue trace the outline of his cock through the thin layer of cloth, both her hands holding her up on either side of his spread legs. As if breathing wasn't alredy pretty hard, Michael completely forgot how to do it when Lizzy looked up at him, slowly pulling his underwear over the tip of his cock and all the way down. He lifted his hips to take them off and Lizzy's breath ghosted over his burning flesh, a biting spark of pleasure coursing through his body.   
She kissed along his inner thighs and hip bones, Michael's lips parted in a silent plea, hands fisted in the sheets and his hips thrusting up on their own when she finally laid her tongue flat on his balls, licking all the way up to the head. She closed her lips around it and swirled her toungue, teasing his frenulum over and over. Michael couldn't keep quiet anymore and he just let himself fall back on the bed, one hand resting on Lizzy's head as he moaned low and obscene, the shameless sounds of her cheeks hollowing around his shaft sending sharp, scorching blows to his balls, heat pooling on the base of his spine as he bucked his hips up, following her rythm. He felt the pressure starting to overwhelm him, stars threatening to explode behind his eyes any moment, so he reached down to grip the base of his cock and sat up, running his fingers down Lizzy's hair to the nape of her neck and pulling her up to kiss her rough and fierce, hunger boiling and swelling up inside his chest.  
She lay on top of him and he could feel himself throbbing in the wet heat between their bellies, when a sudden idea came to his clouded mind: he often found himself fantasizing about one thing, since they shot Parallax, the image interrupting his thoughts every now and then, making it hard for Michael to look at Lizzy without feeling suddenly.. constricted.   
He placed both his hands on her ribs and slowly lifted her up, flipping her over so she was laying on her stomach. Lizzy didn't protest, just looked at him from above her shoulder, forearms pressed into the pillows holding her up as Michael knelt between her legs, spreading them wider as he got closer. One of his arms sustained him and he used the other to lift Lizzy's hips up to press against his own, his hand tracing the lenght of her spine as she breathed out a moan and arched into him as much as she could, knees bending to rock impossibly closer.   
Michael bent over her and buried his face into her neck, his chest sliding against her sweat slick back and his dick sliding between her cheeks: he used his free hand to guide the tip upon her folds, teasing her entrance without ever pushing inside of her, and Lizzy whined loud when he rubbed against her clit, every nerve in her body aflame with the need for more.   
She reached back and slipped a hand through his hair, pulling his head down to kiss him and she pushed back hard one last time. His grip on her hip tightened and he broke the kiss off, their faces pressed together as he dragged his lips along her shoulder, panting like he was about to drown.   
Lizzy knew neither of them could last very long and she shifted beneath Michael's heaving chest, manhandling him to sit beside her, eyes wide and hazy as his back thudded against the headboard. She locked her gaze with his while carefully straddling him, his knees bending to push her closer to his body, hands immediately reaching her thighs.   
They stopped moving for a couple of seconds, heavy breaths and pupils incredibly blown as Michael aligned himself to her hole and lifted his hips, both of them shivering as the tip barely brushed her, Lizzy's hands tied behind his neck. He slowly pulled her down on him, mouth flying open as he tried to breathe properly with the wet touch of her two pairs of parted lips both to his temple and his cock, her fingers stroking through his hair while he felt every inch of it sliding against her walls untill she was fully seated on him.  
He stilled, the muscles in his thighs starting to clench as she tightened around him, and Lizzy pressed her teeth to his jaw, ragged breath washing over his ear.  
“Michael, I swear to god, if you don't start moving I'm gonna end you”  
He huffed out a chuckle that slowly turned into a low growl as he lifted her up and pulled her back down again, snapping his hips as hard as he could, a small scream falling from Lizzy's lips at the sudden sensation. They started moving together as a steady pace built and Lizzy pressed herself to his chest, one hand gripping his shoulder and the other fisting into the black curls on the back of his head, their mouth dragging against each other's skin and eventually crashing together for a messy kiss. Michael wrapped his arms around her back, losing his coordination, Lizzy's walls tightening rythmically around him as she came with an endless flow of breathy moans straght into his ear. He pressed his face to her cheek, groaning aloud as he felt reality crumbling down behind his closed eyes, heat flaring inside his belly and his orgasm finally washing over him as a tidal wave.  
As they both came down from their peaks, Lizzy sagged against Michael's chest, panting, nuzzling the joint between his neck and shoulder while her fingers kept lazily wandering on his soulderblades. He pushed back the sweaty strands of hair clinging to her forehead to press his lips there, his other hand still resting on her thigh, stroking back and forth.  
Michael carefully pulled out and they scooped down on the mattress, their legs entwining as Lizzy kissed him deep and slow, a contented groan vibrating in his throat.  
After a long period of silence and warmth and being impossibly close and sticky, Michael's voice was the first one to cut though the atmosphere.  
“Michelle really had one hell of an idea.”   
Lizzy could feel his smirk against her forehead, and her own laugh shook the both of them lightly, his arms holding her closer as she trailed her fingers along his collarbone. Her voice was soft when she broke the quiet again.  
“So.. have you read the script for Giants alredy?”


End file.
